


Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light

by Zaccari



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaccari/pseuds/Zaccari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Jamie...not as bad at phone sex as he thinks he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarlingLisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingLisa/gifts).



> This was beta'ed by Axis2ClusterB, bless her. Having said that any remaining mistakes are all mine because I fiddle with crap, I always do.
> 
> This is 100% made up, I'm weird like that. No harm is meant, no money is being made but if you wanna sue me, you can have my first born as payment. She's 23. The title is my favourite FOB lyric, ever.
> 
> It's also kind of set about now...ish. Heavy on the ish.

~Tyler’s POV~

“You know I’ll be out there, in Toronto, in like a week, right?”

The confusion in Jamie’s voice is nothing short of adorable, or it could be, if it meant something else other than he has no idea why I’d be calling just to hear his voice. I honestly wish there was somebody to smack about the head for Jamie’s lack of ego the second he takes off his skates. But I’ve meet all the Benns, hell Jordie’s ready to topiary a life-sized, Jamie-shaped bush in their parents’ front yard so it can be worshipped - whatever issues Jamie has, Jamie invented them.

“Yeah, I know. I sent you the link to book your damn flight, remember?”

Not that I thought he’d no show, he wouldn’t, but maybe I wanted him here with a day or so to spare.

“Yeah, I remember.”

There’s a tiny smile in the tone, but a whole lot less words than I’d like. This is going to require a little more effort than I thought. Not that Jamie knows what *this* is supposed to be yet. Even though DZ is out for the night, I’m shutting and locking my bedroom door before climbing into the middle of my bed. It only takes a hip wiggle or two to find the sweet spot of comfortable.

The moan I make isn’t exactly exaggerated, I just like my bed. A lot.

“You didn’t respond to my texts, Jamie.”

Whatever answer I was expecting, it wasn’t Jamie choking on what I think is fresh air, Jessica distantly, frantically asking if Jamie is okay and Jordie sounding like he’s going to laugh until he pukes.

Okay, all right, I could have predicted the last one, as well as the sound of Jess smacking Jordie and telling him to behave. And besides it’s not like Jamie told me the in-laws were visiting.

Quickly the laughing and the outraged ‘Jordie!’s are silenced by one, then two slamming doors. I haven’t seen Jamie’s place in Victoria yet, so I can’t picture where he’s going, but I’m hoping he ends up in his bedroom and I’m just going to imagine that looks similar to Dallas. All blues and browns, flannel and plaid, random technology and maybe a little more wood. It’s quiet now, with the only thing I can hear is the odd breath exhaled into Jamie’s phone.

It’s okay, I can wait, it’s Jamie’s turn to return serve.

“Your texts consisted of ‘I’m so fucking hard’, ‘my cock is dripping, babe’ and ‘I miss coming on you’, what was I supposed to say?”

That’s not what they said, not really, but near enough I guess.

“A ‘me too’ would have done. Or I would have accepted a ‘fucking hell, Tyler’, or you know, you could have gotten creative.”

“I don’t get creative. And I don’t trust phones.”

Sadly, that’s not a dig at me, my lesson has well and truly been learnt. The odd bout of paranoia is one of Jamie’s less endearing traits. But then again I’m not saying I’m entirely divorced from the reasons behind that paranoia.

“And I know how to delete a sent message, Jamie. I just wanted to have some fun with my boyfriend, I miss you, is that so hard to believe?”

So help me if he says yes, I’m going to get Jordie to slap him for me.

“I just…I’m not good at this shit, you know that, Segs.”

“Have you ever tried? Like really as a grown up tried, or did Jordie walk in on you simply talking hockey with some dude when you were fifteen and traumatise you forever by being every older brother on the planet?” 

It took Candace a good two months to stop referring to me as the first born hell spawn. Cassidy will probably take out my knees.

I’m so lost in my sisters and their non-existent boyfriends that I almost miss Jamie’s quick breath and the word “No” all but lost in the middle of it. I’m going to guess the answer belongs to the former, because glass half full, though, knowing Jordie, it could easily be the later as well.

“Then how do you know you suck at it, Jamie?”

“Because I’m fucking me and I’m about as good as public speaking as I am at dancing.”

Goddamn is Jamie a bad dancer.

“No public here, babe, just you and me. Try this, for me? Please?”

“I’ll be there in a week, Tyler.”

“And I’m not letting you out of bed for the first twelve or so hours, but it’s been weeks since I heard you come, fuck it all to hell and back, I miss that. I miss the sound of you sucking in air through your teeth because they’re sinking into your lower lip. I miss the way my name can have five syllables long. I miss you and I wanna know I can get your off even from 4000 kilometres away.”

I don’t need the stuttering sound Jamie makes to know he’s hooked, he kind of sucks at saying no to me, but it’s still nice to hear anyway.

“So what do I do?”

My first instinct is to say move to Toronto, but, no. Not yet at least.

“Just like on the ice, baby, follow my lead.”

The groan that gets me is followed by the sound of a thump that I’m sure is Jamie banging his head against the wall.

“Why I do fucking like you again?”

Some days, I’ve got no fucking idea myself.

“Because I make you smile. Are you in your bedroom? Are Jordie and Jess gone? What are you wearing?”

Yeah, that wasn’t supposed to come out in one convoluted word vomit.

“Jesus Christ, Tyler, even I know one question at time is a way better plan of attack. I’m doing this, we’re doing this, even if it’ll suck and you’re never going to want to do it again, but I’m here, so fucking settle petal. Now, firstly, because talking about him is doing nothing for my dick, Jordie and Jess left, I heard the door shut a minute or so ago, and can that be the last time we mention my brother tonight?”

Closing my eyes, I just smile, because I was right. Jamie may actually, really suck at public speaking, but he’s just fine with Tyler speaking.

“Are you on your bed? What’s it look like? Set the scene for me, babe.”

“Just in case you haven’t been told today, you’re a dork, but yeah, I’m sitting in the middle of the bed, my back resting on a pillow that’s leaning against the headboard. As for what it looks like, kind of like my room in Dallas, but more green than blue. My bed looks like it wanted to be a four poster thing, but kind of gave up on the dream before its posts got big enough. There’s about ten more pillows than I’ll ever need so two thirds of them are on the floor. There’s a picture of us on the dresser.”

Jamie’s never loud, and his voice is at complete odds with almost everything else about him, but as he almost whispers that last sentence I’m glad that I’m the only one that knows how perfect that voice can match the man.

“Could you tie me to those posts, Jamie? Spread me out on your bed and do whatever you fucking wanted?”

There’s another thud, and Jamie has a head board on his bed I wonder what the fuck he’s doing to make that noise. But something tells me he likes that idea. 

“Fuck, Ty, yeah, I could. You’d be all open and naked and I could just look, and you couldn’t do shit to make me hurry.”

Thank god I had the foresight to lose my jeans before I called Jamie, because my cock is interested enough now that even my boxers are getting a little on the uncomfortable side. Damned if I’m doing anything about it yet though, so my hand tightens on my phone, my eyes squeeze shut and I can’t wait to tell Jamie how bad he isn’t at this.

“You always moved too fucking slow, Jamie.”

“And you’re always in a fucking hurry. But if you’re tied to my bed, your hands above your head and your legs spread enough that I can see all of you on display just for me, I’d get to set the pace. Touch when I wanted to touch, look when I wanted to look…if I wanted to make a line of hickeys from one hip to the other without touching your dick, I could. I could do anything I wanted, Tyler. Any. Thing.”

Why the fuck is Jamie in Victoria and not here?

“Can I come home with you? After the golf day, can I come back to Victoria with you?”

My man has the sweetest laugh. It’s the fucking best.

“If you wanna. But aren’t you supposed to be teaching me the fine art of phone sex, Ty?”

Snorting isn’t romantic, but fuck it, it’s the reaction that sentence deserves.

“There’s nothing wrong with your phone sex skills, asshole, and while you might not accept that, I have a growing dick and a spreading wet spot that says you’re doing just fine. But if you want direction, look down and tell me what you see.”

“So you want me to do all the damn work?”

“You’re the top, sunshine.”

Well, most of the time, anyway. 

“And you’re the pushiest bottom ever created.” 

When it gets me Jamie’s cock, you’d better fucking believe it, but I can be good, I can wait past the sound of sheets and something, then the soft moan Jamie makes.

“My jeans are undone, spread open and pushed down my thighs just enough because I know you like that, things being hinted at rather than displayed…at least on other people.”

“On my partners you mean. You’re mine, I don’t fucking want other people seeing the parts of you that belong to me.” 

“Like I said - pushiest bottom ever. I could show you, Segs, you could see, I don’t want to hide from you.”

He’s right. And I don’t want him hiding anything from me. Not here, not now, not ever.

“Lose the jeans, Jamie. Now.”

Yeah, that’s a noise I can easily place. God, the image of Jamie, those fucking thighs and his black boxer briefs is nothing but technicolour against my still closed eye lids.

“Play with me, Segs?”

“Benn, I’d go swimming with the sharks in Lady Gaga’s fucking meat dress with you.”

Saying that shit with Jamie is easy. Some of the actual more…traditional words are hard, but I can try to make them obvious even if I can’t force them past my lips yet.

“I’ll be there in a week, I wanna be the next person to touch your dick.”

I must make some kind of ‘fuck no’ noise, because Jamie just plunders forward with whatever he’s trying to ask for.

“Oh no, there’s no denial here, we’re coming, I’m too fucking hard not to come. And I’m not saying you have to sit down to piss, I just want to be the next person that wraps their hand around that thick, hard prick of yours with the goal of making you come. You can come by rubbing yourself off through your boxers, right? Make a little mess thinking of me…right?”

Sweet Jesus, when this guy finds his groove, he settles in and decorates the place in ruined t-shirts.

“You too.”

Yeah, that’s all I’ve got. He’s the captain for all kinds of good reasons.

“Oh fuck yes, me too. But I’m not talking just now, I’m talking for the rest of the week as well.”

“But I can come?”

I can’t go a week without coming. This whole thing with Jamie, even six months on, it too damn new not to make me as horny as hell more often than not.

“Yep. Hump the bed, dildo that ass of yours wide open, ruin every pair of boxers you have but your cock and balls are mine.”

“You too?”

I never claimed to be eloquent. But seriously, my boyfriend, Jamie Benn, the guy with the voice of a twelve year old is going to talk me into blowing my load. Fuck me, did I luck out or what?

“I’m hard Ty, so fucking hard and the foreskin on my dick is rubbing on my boxers and fuck, I’m not even sure I’ll need to touch…I mean…fuck, just the rubbing is so fucking good. How about you, baby, what’d you see, howsit feel?”

Baby. I’m only ever baby when Jamie is sex addled and orgasm hungry. It’s one of my favourite things ever.

“It feels…fuck, have I ever told you how much I love that you’re uncut? That I can play and touch and…I love it, I fucking love it. My boxers are wet Jamie, not damp, wet, and too small and can I send you a picture of the mess I make. I…I promise I’ll delete it…I promise, but I want you see my dick, and my come and me and know…just fucking know. You did this…you make me lose my mind. Let me…”

Yeah, I have no idea what I’m asking for at this point. But I know Jamie can give it to me.

“Put your hand on my dick, Tyler, because that thing between your legs is mine. Don’t grab, don’t rub, just push down and fuck your hips up. Do it quick, do it hard, and do not fucking stop until there is come everywhere. I’ll let you show me your mess if you make it a good one.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, “Fuck!”

I push too hard, down and up, but it feels so damn good, and the whole time, Jamie is talking to me, telling me I’m hot, that I sound incredible, that he’s hard. When he gets to the part about putting his mouth on my balls and doing fuck only knows what, I’m done. I can feel myself come and the wet heat that goes with that, I can see the stain on my boxers grow, but I couldn’t give a shit, because there’s something I need to hear.

“You, god, now you. Please…Jamie, I need to…I need you to...”

Now I’m the one that’s sucking at this.

“Just come, babe, please, rub, touch, pinch those damn tits of yours like I know you like, just fucking come for me. Let me hear it, let me imagine the come all over that fucking glorious dick of yours and just fucking know when you get here somewhere between round two and round six I’m gonna watch you jerk yourself off then lick every damn drop-“

Yeah, there’s the whimpering groan I wanted, the panting, the whisper of my name.

While Jamie’s still trying to remember how to breathe, I reach down and pull my boxers back just enough that you can see the head of my cock, and the wreckage of my underwear. The pic I quick take it probably out of focus, but it doesn’t matter. Jamie will get the idea, and I am going to delete it. 

I promised.

As I put my phone back against my ear I hear the beep that tells me my present to Jamie has arrived.

“You…didn’t.”

Jamie’s still panting that must have been one hell of an orgasm.

“Yeah, I did. I’ve already deleted it though.”

“I’ll look...later. Soon.”

“You really, *really* don’t suck at phone sex, babe. Like I want to do it all over again right now levels of no suckage.”

The laugh that gets me sounds like Jamie is already half a sleep. Yeah, he’s the orgasm and pass out one in this relationship.

“Hey, I miss you.”

“I love you.” 

There’s the words I can’t say to Jamie yet. We’ve talked about it, Jamie knows I’m working on it, but somehow, that never stops Jamie from telling me.

“Soon, right?”

“We can make it one more week, Ty.”

“No touching huh?”

“Nope.”

He sounds so proud of himself. So I can make him proud of me.

“You’d better bring that dirty fucking mouth of yours to Toronto.”

The best laughing groan of I’m sex drunk ever. 

“I’ll try. I didn’t realise…it’s easier when you can’t see me turning red from nose to navel, Ty.”

There’s an image I can do nothing with right now. I can drag it out again later though. I’m allowed to use a dildo, Jamie said so.

“We’ll work on it.”

“Yeah.”

I’ve got about ten seconds before Jamie is unconscious.

“Call me later?”

“Yep.”

Okay, maybe five seconds.

“Sweet dreams, babe.”

I don’t wait for him to answer, just disconnect the call before throwing my phone on the bed. Yeah, it’s a thing, I don’t say goodbye, and I can’t let Jamie say it. 

Goddamn do I need a shower though.

Fifteen minutes later when I check my phone, thinking more about going for a run with Marshall than anything else, there’s a message from Jamie.

A picture.

A soft, uncut cock, black boxers tucked under shaved balls. Come every-fucking-where.

If you think I’m deleting that one you’re nuts. 

Pictures like this and boyfriends like mine are why god invented encrypted on line storage accounts. 

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr. Zaccari. One day it'll something other than insane rants and hockey. Maybe.


End file.
